Once Upon a Multiverse
by jidfanfic
Summary: Gravity Falls, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Lord of the Rings, Game of Thrones, all these stories and tales that we thought were fake are real, and not only that they are stuck together in a little town called Storybrooke. (Once Upon a Time/ Anything I can think of Crossover) Semi AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _-Enchanted Forest-The Day of the Curse_

" _I will destroy your happiness, if it's the last thing I do._

 _-Evil Queen Regina_

These words, this was not a threat, this was a act of war, war against not only her greatest enemies, the beloved Snow White and Prince Charming but to anyone and everyone who had ever wronged the Evil Queen in her quest for power and vengeance.

So a curse was unleashed, not just any curse, but a Dark Curse, the curses to end all curses. This curse would not affect this realm but all the realms, The Enchanted Forest, Agrabah, Arendelle, Mewni, Equestria, Yonder, Middle Earth, Westeros, Atlantica, any realm, Kingdom, or individual from that land would be affected by this curse, destroying any chance they had of happiness while the Queen celebrated Victorious at Last. Nobody was happy. Except one, The Dark One.

Deep in his cell in the bowels of the dwarf mine, The Dark One or as the evil imp was also known as Rumplestiltskin sat in the corner of the cell, his crocodilian eyes looking at the faint light echoing in the distance as he could feel the shadows of the dark curse began to swarm over him and the rest of the prison. In his solitude he just laughed and laughed, his victory had come, for years he spent most of his time manipulating his the Queen to cast this curse. For years he had been the great chess master putting all the pieces in place waiting for this day when the curse would be cast, and he would go the new land, and all the pieces were ready for when the day came when the curse would break, and he could go find the one thing he wanted above all others.

It was so perfect, nothing could ruin this moment.

" **Well, well, well...You did it Rumple congratulations.**

The imp fell silent as recognized that jovial voice, slowly the imp crawled out into the light revealing revealing his golden skin and crocodile leather as he looked out his cell.

"Bill Cipher?" He whispered.

" **Yep!"** A bright light appeared in the cell making the form of a single golden triangle with one eye, hands and legs wearing a tophat and bowtie.

"What do you want dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked scowling. "Don't you have two little children to play with." His voice now became high pitched and playful as he teased the floating triangle.

" **Hey now, you outta thank me, if it weren't for me you would never have gotten the ball rowling."**

"I did what you wanted and made the changes, now if you come to join my victory party I'm afraid we are all out of snacks."

Bill laughed. " **Good one, I love that Dark One wit. Nah. I'm just here to make sure you know what you are getting yourself into."**

Now the imp was getting angry, he leaned in towards the triangle growling showing off every single one of his crooked teeth. "I am close to finding him!"

" **Yeah, yeah….Some dark one, all schmulty….anyway...Good luck, but I'd be careful."** Bill said wagging his finger. " **Remember, you are about to have a lot of people who wanna see your head on a pike once they wake up. Well you and the Queen but hey fifty fifty.** "

"I'll have my magic back." Rumplestiltskin giggled. "I'm not worried."

" **Maybe, but they all have one thing in common with you."**

"What?"

" **We're villains….and when has a Villain ever gotten there happy ending?"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

- _Storybrooke Maine-_

To the average eye the town of Storybrooke would have been considered nothing more than a shipping port with normal people living boring unassuming lives. But if you actually lived in the town you'd know that it was in fact all fake. The town, the people, all of it, all born from a simple curse, a dark curse. For the people of Storybrooke did not come from the United States, no they came from a mystical land, called the Enchanted Forest home to one's who were considered by the people of the Land Without Magic, fairy tale characters.

Every single person in Storybrooke had a different identity back home, some were Kings and Queens, some were witches and wizards and others were just the peasants and farmers living everyday life.

The Mayor of this town for instance, Regina was the Evil Queen notorious ruthless, her mission in life and the reason she cast the curse was to bring a end to Snow White and Prince Charming happy lives once and for all, but now things were a lot different, after twenty eight years of being frozen a savior came and ended the Queen's curse once and for all but not only that, found a way to begin redemption for the Regina taking her away from her dark intentions and even brining her closer with not only Snow White but her adoptive son Henry who just so happened to be the biological son of the savior a woman by the name of Emma Swan, who just so happened to be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Like it was said, Storybrooke was not a normal place.

On this day Regina spent her afternoon going for a morning walk to inspect the town, no longer a Evil Queen, she lived the life of a well off mayor, though she still had a bad temper about her, scowling if anyone gave her annoying look, but for the most part she tried to keep her darkness in check. Not everyone of course would believe she was changing for the better but, it didn't matter she had her son Henry who believed in her, and that's all that she cared about.

Speaking off.

"Mom!"

"Henry!"

Henry, a young boy of around fourteen, short black hair, baby face always wearing a large coat and scarf to keep cool ran up to his stepmom to give her hug, holding a large book t' in his hand.

"What's new with you?" Regina asked as Henry joined her on the walk.

"I've just been going over the book, trying to find out more about some of the people here." Henry said opening the pages.

The book in question was Henry Fairy Tale book, 'Once Upon a Time' however what made it special was that it was not only a book of fairy tales but documentation of the many of the people who lived in Storybrooke and the realms beyond.

"It's part of project I'm working on." Henry said. "See, you know how in our world we think it's all fake, and we have movies and different version."

"Don't remind me." Regina scowled. "I didn't buy you Disney's Snow White and Seven Dwarves for many reasons."

"That's ok but I was wondering how much of fiction is real." Henry continued flipping from the books.

"Sounds interesting." Regina chuckled. "This part of another operation of yours."

" No this for school, thought I do a bit of a fairy tale spin on it. But I found out one of the shows I watch is actually real!"

"So Thor and the Hulk live in Storybrooke?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"No! But that would be cool! Have you heard of Star vs the Forces of Evil?

"The Cartoon?" Regina thought it over. "I think so...Why? Don't really pay attention"

"It's real…." Regina paused looking surprised.

"Henry my dark curse only affected the Enchanted Forest, and ok took Jefferson from Wonderland and Frankenstein from his land but apart from that…."

"Ever been to a place called Mewni."Henry blurted out.

"Mewni….Mewni…" Regina thought about it. "Oh wait….Yes! I actually have! Snow's been too."

"Really?"

"Yep….A long time ago."

"Can you tell me?"

"Later sweetie, I need to do something." Regina quickly ran off .

"Ok mom…."

With Regina quickly running off Henry went back to his book going over this new information on the land called Mewni.

If anyone ever needed mystical items, information or just something nice, 's was the place to go. Always happy to help for a price of course Gold was not your average pawn broker.

For one, he was the richest man in town, heck he owned most of the land in the town. But more, he had magic, powerful magic, for back in his land he went by another name a name that spread fear and terror throughout the realms, Rumplestiltskin, or as others knew him, the Dark One.

But for Regina he was a good ally to have on her side despite her natural distrust and hatred for him. Villains had a way with each other.

Busting into his shop the Mayor saw the well dressed pawn broker wearing his traditional black suit, his brown hair greased back against his neck as turned around giving Regina a smirk.

"Well, well what do I owe the honor madam Mayor."

"The curse." She blurted out. "How did it go."

"Aren't we out of the curse business from what I hear." Gold teased

"Don't play dumb, how far did the curse go."

"It cursed Snow White and Prince Charming how far did it need to go?"

"Henry said he saw the Kingdom of Mewni, In his book." Regina yelled. "...the book were the stories of those I cursed are."

"Ah Mewni." Mr. Gold cooed his expression becoming Nostalgic. "That takes me back, haven't been there in centuries."

"My point is Gold….Why would the book mention Mewni if there weren't people from Mewni here."

Mr. Gold merely shrugged making Regina wonder if he even cared at al. "Look Regina." He finally said. "The curse was created so you can get your revenge on all who wronged you, that was a long list. If someone from Mewni wronged you, then….Maybe someone is here."

Regina leaned in glaring at Gold before marching off in a huff. "You're impossible sometimes you know that."

"Yes, yes...Now please leave...I have a date with Belle tonight and I hate to make my beauty wait."

"Of course, her beast must be on time." Regina snickered as she marched off leaving Gold alone in shop to ponder of days gone by and what future might come.

 _Mewni-Many Years Ago_

The Kingdom of Mewni, home of the Mewmans, they looked just like normal human except well they had strange customs. For one there love of corn, they couldn't get enough of the stuff, in fact it was kinda there only economic niche to the point that you were either a corn farmer, or royalty.

Mos of the kingdom was a comfortable medieval village surrounded by a large and impressive castle that towered high into the sky looming over everyone and dwelling in it were the King and Queen of Mewni Queen Moon and River Butterfly, part of the long lasting Butterfly family of which the Queen was a direct lineage.

On this particular morning the royals held court as dignitaries and subjects came to petition for goods or requests. The King and Queen sat upon their thrones trying not to become board out there skulls. River distracted himself by grooming his large beard with his hands, while Queen Moon sat with grace and sternly. As for their daughter Princess Star.

"I'm boooooooooored!" The young princess said fidgeting in her blue gown, she hated wearing fancy clothes or keeping her long blonde hair clean for that matter or just about anything royal.

"Now Star! Please! A Queen must go through court every day with grace and dignity." Queen Moon said, Star rolling her eyes.

"But it's boring! It's the same thing, I want this, I need that, we need to go a war this, we need to do that...Bla….bla...bla...where's the action! Are we even doing good! And my but hurts!"

"Shh…" Moon hissed. "We have a foreign dignitary coming up.

"Now, from the Enchanted Forest presenting...Um...Oh dear….

"What is it?" Moon asked.

"It's uh…." Suddenly the royal announcer throat began to tighten the air from his lungs began to dissipate as he grasped on for dear life, skin turning blue, he was losing oxygen fast. He continued to fidget and bega until he was on the ground, dead.

"I hate waiting."

Everyone in the court looked up, the Evil Queen herself had arrived, dressed in the darkest of blacks, her aura of evil spread as she strode through the throne room as her and the two dark knights guarding her arrived intimidating everyone in the room.

"What is the meaning of this." Queen Moon declared getting up taking a hold of the Wand of Mewni in her hand ready for a fight of need be. Star for her part looked terrified.

"Apologies you're majesty." Regina smirked her eyes darting the room as if searching for someone. "But I have a report that you…or someone in this land, is hiding some of mine." Her anger rose as a scowl emerged on her face. "And I want it back!"

"We have stolen nothing from you." Queen moon declared looking increased by the entire ordeal. "Now leave! Or I will be forced to use other means."

"Oh please...That's not what I heard." The Queen smirked. "I hear reports….of Snow White roaming around this realm!"

"While we do not agree to your actions against the Princess we are not hiding her!" Queen Moon declared.

"Nope! No Snow White here!" Star blurted out her breathing becoming heavier. "I mean we have Snow and sometimes white but never in the same sentence!" Her voice started to crack.

Everyone looked up at Star as she bolted out from her seat and ran off. "I gotta go the bathroom! Be right back!"

Now only the King and Queen and the Evil Queen were left the room. Regina did not seem convinced at all she strode around the room like a predator before looking back at the King and Queen.

"Then you two wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a few days, to make sure my spies aren't correct." She asked with a sly grin. "I would not want a domestic struggle to start a war between our people. Magic Wand or not."

Queen Moon sighed. "Very well. You may stay. But should you bring harm to my people"

"Oh do not fear your majesty….I won't be long."

 _-Storybrooke-Present Day-_

"We're home!" Henry called as he opened the door,

Inside a small dank apartment, Mary Margaret and David Nolen, or as they were known in the Enchanted Forest, Snow White and Prince Charming did the dishes together giving each other gaga faces every couple of seconds.

"Hey. Where's Emma." Henry asked getting on the table reading his book.

"She's back at the Sheriff's Station dealing with a missing family case, apparently a set of twins came to her asking for help." Charming said patting Henry on the shoulder. "While Snow and I are making Tacos."

"You guys make Tacos a lot." Henry said.

"Oh don't I know it." Charming winked back at Snow.

"So how's that project coming along?" Snow asked. "Did you think about what you wanna do a report on."

"Yep. I'm doing a report on the people here who aren't necessarily based on Disney movies." Henry said.

"Oh, interesting. Like Frankenstein I mean Doctor Whale."

"Something like that." Henry said. "Hey Grandma….Let me ask, did you ever went to a place called Mewni."

"Mewni...Mewni….Yes! I did!" Snow replied. "Back when I was uh….on the run from you're stepmom."

"Oh…." Henry felt a bit embarrassed opening up those old wounds. "So uh...did you meet someone named Star, or Marco."

"Henry?" Mary Margaret raised a eyebrow. "How do you know those names."

Instead of answers Henry got the remote to the T.V and turned it on, as luck would have it Star vs the Forces of Evil was on. David and Mary Margaret looked shocked and they watched.

"Oh my gosh it's them!" Mary Margaret said pointing to the two kids on the T.V. "Well a cartoon version but them!"

"Wait they're real! I mean I kinda knew that and Regina said she went to Mewni."

"Oh she went to Mewni alright" Mary Margaret said having flashback "….Some time I was there."

 _-Mewni-Past-_

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Star ran up the stairs through the castle passing some of the servants and help before bursting the doors to her room in the top northside tower open. Inside sitting on her bed was a young boy wearing a red hoodie and brown pants, his skin was a of a darker tone than Star's named Marco, her best friend and confident for the last few years. From another realm himself, Marco had found himself intertwined the adventures of the Mewni Princess both enjoying and hating them at the same time.

Along with him was a another woman in the room older than Star but not by much, she had lips red as the rose, and hair black as ebony, skin white as Snow, but that contrasted with her clothes which looked one of a woodsman but still she was Snow White.

Both looked at Star surprised by her shocked demeanor as she entered the room.

"Star what's wrong?" The boy asked.

"Marco! Evil Queen here…Get….Snow...Out….We….Gotta!...Big problem!"

Snow looked out the window to see Black Guards outside the gates of the Star's castle, a few of them were picking on some of the peasants passing by.

"Blast!" Snow muttered thinking to herself. She looks outside the hall to make sure no one coming there way before closing the door. "Ok, I need to get out of here. Do you have those dimensional scissors you were talking about."

"No…" Star moaned. "Mom took them from me after a little incident involving a technical monster and a corn field."

"Damm!" Snow muttered thinking. "Can we get them back."

"Yeah they'll be at the castles storage area."

"If we can get a hold of them I'll be able to get out of here and find a safe place from the Queen."

"We're will you go?" Marco asked.

"I don't know...I was hoping I could stay here a bit longer." Snow muttered. "And I was really interesting in trying out those...what did you say they were called in your realm."

"Nachos!" Marcos answered beaming.

"Perhaps one day." Snow looked out the window again. "Ok….Tonight. We get out of here."

"Alright!" Star cheered pausing as the thought came to her. "Let's get some scissors."

Night came, Snow was all dressed wrapped in a green woodsman cloak and hood Snow peaked out the hall of the Castle, Star and Marco following behind her as the snuck across the Castle walls, only one guard was on patrol in this section of the castle.

They managed to sneak across the castle without ease, only having to knock out a few patrols thankfully non leathley until they managed to arrive at the Castle's storage area.

"So is this were your mom put the scissors." Marco asked.

"Yep….With them, will just have to snip a portal open and poof Snow is free as a bird." Star exclaimed

"Perfect...Let's start looking."

Star, Snow and Marco went through every single cupboard and aisle in the large storage area, going through various items and artifacts trying to find the scissors.

"They gotta be here somewhere." Snow asked looking around.

"Looking for these….."

The lights to the room turned on as flames ignited on the chandeliers, turning around the trio were shocked to see Regina holding a pair of interdimensional scissors in her hand a sinister grin twisting on her face as she approached them.

"I thought you were here." She chuckled snidely, enjoying the satisfaction of capturing her prey. "Guess I should have known, Princesses always help each other out."

"Look, do what you want with me but don't hurt them." Snow yelled getting out her boe and arrow and aiming it a the Queen.

"Ha...Like that will hurt me."

"No but I could." Marco charged forward but was magically pushed aside hitting the wall.

"Marco!" Star ran up to his side making sure he was ok. The boy groaned but was not totally unharmed. "Dang it. Why did I not try to get my wand back first."

"Ah poor little Princess." The Queen cooed playfully. "Now then," her expression became serious. "I grow tired of this."

Using her Magic Regina grabbed Star in a choke hold slowly clutching her hands to slowly squeeze the breath out of her.

"Let her go Regina this is between you and me!" Snow said aiming her arrow straight at her.

"Oh I know that…." Regina sneered. "But that doesn't mean they'll collateral damage."

Regina continued to clench star magically by the thorte as Snow held her arrow steady, she had two choices surrender herself and be at the mercy of the Evil Queen or fire and probably sacrifice star in the process.

"Now Snow White….Pick...Your life...Or hers."

"How about both." Marco got up and managed to snatch the Dimensional Scissors from the Queen ripping a hole in the interdimensional fabric of spacetime. "Come on Snow!"

Snow White jumped as Regina through one last fireball at them before the portal closed the doors to the storage room opening up as Queen Moon arrived with her guards and wand in toe.

"What happened?" Queen Moon demanded.

Regina looked at Queen more her fury something to behold. "You were helping Snow White, your daughter aided her in a escape."

"Star she…..What did you do to here."

Regina smirked. "Oh I did nothing your majesty, she's out there now….But mark my words when she returns I will insure she and her little friend along with this family pay for helping her! Along with anyone else who stands in my way!"

With that final threat Regina vanished in a ball of smoke leaving everyone else in fear.

"Star…" Queen Moon looked terrified. "What have you done."

 _Storybrooke-Present_

"So you think that maybe there here." David asked.

"Yes." Henry replied.

Snow tapped her chin thinking. "It would be nice to see them again, that was a interesting time in my exile."

"Well we did try to warn them when the curse came." David said. "I hope Queen Moon didn't regret anything for heeding our warning."

"She had a lot of problems David." Mary Margaret chided. "Things weren't going well back then in Mewni."

"Why what was going on?" Henry asked.

"The Monsters kid." David said getting another cup of coffee.

"You mean like in the show?"

"Nah...Real one's not idiots….Viscous mean, cruel."

"Mewni was one the pillars protecting the other realms from the monsters." Snow said sounding sad. "Good thing Regina never attacked them head on...Wonder why?

- _Enchanted Forest A long time ago-_

Back at the Queen's Castle Regina returned in a fowl mood, only to have it be made worse by a uninvited guest sitting on one of her chairs.

"Another failed attempt dearie!"

"Rumplestilksin! Get out!"

"Rude, rude, rude, rude, rude….." The imp giggled. "Can't I say hi to my one and only friend."

"You're Not my friend."

"I know...That what's you my favorite." He rose from the chair and began to pride around the room opening small pots and pans and just being generally nosey. "So i heard you had fun in Mewni today. Haven't been there in centuries."

"Yes!" Regina sneered. "Snow got away."

"Oh boo hoo for you." Rumplestiltskin teased. "Well another day, right dearie!"

"I'll get my revenge! I'll send my armires I'll cursh….

"Hold your horses dearie that's a big no no!" Rumple waved his finger at her grinning. "I'm afraid Mewni plays to big a part in the grand scheme of things for you to do that."

"Why not!" Regina yelled.

"The monsters, I can't allow them to just roam free...they're evil...dangerous."

"You're type of people, and mine." Regina smirked.

"Not when it comes to the monsters dearie….Ogers, Lizards, friends...they burn, they pillage, they and their leaders begin wars, wars that make the children fight…"

"What do you care about children." Regina chuckled. "You're the dark one. I don't think you would care for the children."

"I have standards...and besides my own disate for the monsters are my own." Rumple replied. "But I will give you the means to find Snow White if it means you leave Mewni alone."

Regina thought it over, on the one hand she hated not having her revenge on someone who wronged her, but on the other she hated Snow White even more. "Deal."

"Excellent!" Rumplestiltskin used his magic to summon his own pair of dimensions scissors. "Sadly they can't take you everywhere but they can take you to wear another pair went recently."

"Give me!" Regina snatched them from him and opened them.

"Just be careful! Lots of weird stuff beyond the realms."

"I don't care. So long as I can take Snow's heart and crush it, nothing will matter to me!"

With that Regina went through the portal, the chase was one.

 _-Storybrooke Present Day-_

After a fun night on the town, Belle and Mr. Gold returned to his shop a bit flustered after a few drinks of wine but nothing they couldn't handle. Holding each other in the others arms their faces lit up as a sense of true love came over them.

"That was a fun night Belle."

"I enjoyed it too Rumple."

"How about I just close up the shop and we can have a little extra fun back home."

"Oh I like that."

They both laughed until they came across the shop the window was broken, the door hanging open. Gold kept Belle back as he entered the shop expecting to be tossed aside, instead however no one was there. But that didn't stop the Dark One from lighting up a fire ball ready to strike if necessary.

"Everything ok?" Belle asked looking around.

"Not the first time my shop would be broken into." Gold said eyes darting everywhere.

"OUCH!"

The cry came from the back as Gold rushed in forward using his magic to stun whoever was stealing his itens. On the ground he saw a few broken pieces jewelry, three books that had a six fingered hand on the cover and a creepy looking bird creature lying unctuous.

Belle rushed in behind Gold looking shocked as she saw the creatures holding in it what seemed to be a wand with a Star in the center of the circular hilt.

"Rumple? Who is that. Or what is that."

Gold looked shocked. "Belle….Meet, Ludo."

 **Authors Note**

 **Ok so this was orignally going to be JUST a Star vs the Forces of Evil/Once Upon a Time Crossover but I decided to make it a full blown Multiverse story and i'm just gonna make it up as I go along (Kinda like the real Once Writers) and just add different characters and arcs as we move foward. I always seeded Graivty Falls stuff in here and the previous chapter and maybe i'll add stuff as i move along. So don't expect regular updates for this one. This is gonna be a "in the mood" kidnda story compared to my KH one. So Sorry :(**


End file.
